The invention relates to means and equipment for giving access to water to handicapped people with reduced mobility, so that they can independently and effortlessly enter and leave the water of a swimming-bath or re-education pool without having to use an access slope or ladder or steps.
Existing equipment nearly always requires at least one operator or assistance in entering and leaving the water.